Battle City and a New Duelist
by Marik's girl
Summary: Tabitha Anderson has come to Battle City from the U.S to Duel, what will happen when she is their and what does Marik want from her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Yugioh! I'm very pour!

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson & Other non Yugioh Characters © Marik's Girl/Me

**Note:** Just to let people know, I really do not know how far this story is gonna go. I do know some people say that I should just quite because they think it sucks, but how would I become a good author if I didn't practice? I do need some ideas that can help me improve my writing skills, but not someone saying "You should just let it burn before you ruin yourself" that's just mean! And I write because its fun and it gives me enjoyment and since I am disabled at the moment; this is all that I can do. But I would like it if there was someone to help me improve in my writing skills and if anyone has any ideas please let me know, kay! And I'm sorry for taking so long to write this story; A lot of things been happening in my family. So just bare with me please. And thank you for all that has reviewed by stories so far, luv u!

_**Edited: October 22nd, 2011  
Just fixed somethings.**_

Battle City And A New Duelist

Written by: Tabitha Heck

My Name is Tabitha Anderson, I'm sixteen years old. I just got the shock of my life. I'm hardly ever shocked any more, because of the fact of my family... lets just say weird is a very part of my family; so not much can shock me any more. But I will tell you today sure shock the hell out of me! I'm some chosen girl that needs to protect some 5,000 year old Pharaoh – Crazy, I know. I can hardly believe it myself, I mean come on! I'm only sixteen years old. I really haven't done much in my life yet! And then some guy is telling me "_You are the chosen one_" I kind of feel like Buffy, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie... Well maybe I should tell you how in the world I got into this mess in the first place? Yeah that might help...

Well it started when I was in Domino City, Japan...

Marik Ishtar, a tall teenage Egyptian walked though the streets of Domino City. His goal? Trying to find one of the friends of the Pharaoh and use it against him! You may ask why he feels this way? It was because the Pharaoh had killed his father and he wanted revenge for his death. Since he was a small boy, he studied long and hard about why he was born; he was not born because his parents loved each other, his father needed a women to give birth to a son, to continue the family line. Even so he still loved his father and cared for him, he was after all family. You may also ask what kind of line was his family? His family were tomb keepers, guarding two of the millenniums items until the Pharaoh returned. That is what angered him the most, why did he have follow in his fathers foot steps and become a tomb keeper? He always hated the thought! But now he even hated it more, ever since his father was killed. He would get the millennium puzzle and then finally get his revenge on the Pharaoh and any that followed him! He would do it!

He would!

Then the boy notice a crowed. And he knew what it was, a duel. But not just any duel. A boy was dueling a girl and the boy was winning; He was about to turn away, but he noticed her smiling at the boy and he raised his brow at this. Why was she smiling? She was about to lose. "Since I have two monsters on the filed, I'll use this card! '_Monster Reborn_' To bring back back my Dark Magician from the grave yard!" She said in a American tone of voice. The boy's eyes widen as he stared in shock. "What! How in the world did you- unless you-" "Unless I sent him to the grave yard before hand?" She asked with a smirk on her pretty face. "But your monster still does not have enough life points!" He said with a laugh. She kept that smile on her face. "That is what you think, I'm not done. I use this card 'Black Pendent' giving my Dark Magician 500 more points, giving him 3000 attack points. Not only will he destroy your Buster Blader but he will take the rest of your life points as well." The boys eyes widen at this. "What, no!"

"Now Dark Magician, use black magic attack!"

"Noo! How could I lose!" She smirked. "To a girl!" She frowned and her eye twitched. "What the Hell is that suppose to mean!" She yelled with a glare, the boy at the moment looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole because of the glare that she was giving him. "U-u-uh nothing, sorry!" He said as he put his hands up in defense. She walked over to him and looked like she was about to kill the pour boy. And he shivered. She held out her hand. "Locator card, please." She said, clearly annoyed as a vain popped out on her head. "Uh, yes of course!" He said as he handed her the locator card and the rare card right away, she took it from him and he ran away and she blinked. 'What in the world? Was there something on my face?' She thought to herself as she stared.

Marik stared at the girl, if looks could kill that guy would've been dead. And what he could tell, she was not from Japan, well neither was he. Not like he could say much in the matter. And for some reason... there was something odd about that girl. He may of never met many girls, but this one was different. He could tell. She was kind of on the boyish side, with her brown hair with blonde high-lights pinned up inside her hat. Her eyes are a very pretty but not hardly seen before eye color; they are a blue-green color; her skin is light; Her outfit is a baggy white tee shirt and baggy blue jean pants; Over top her shirt is a red vest and on her feet are red and white tennis shoes. In some sense she looked very much like a boy, but a pretty boy.

"Tabitha!" The girl now known as Tabitha blinked as a girl around her age ran up to her. Unlike Tabitha she was very feminine; Her hair was long and dark, which was the same color as her eyes; her skin is a chocolate brown color, her outfit is a sleeveless sliver-white mini dress and knee high boots to match. "Dasha!" She said with surprise at seeing her best-friend run up to her. "Tabitha that was awesome!" Her friend said with a giggle. Tabitha just rubbed the back of her head in a nervous way. "Uh, not really." She said with a slight blush. "You do now that you shouldn't scare off people because they pissed you off!" She said with a huff as she placed her hands on her hips. Marik raised his brow once again, as the Dasha girl was scolding Tabitha in front of everyone; only making Tabitha's eye twitch as she stared at the girl. "I did _not _scare that guy away!" She said with a glare.

"Of course you didn't, that's way he ran away so quickly, looking like a scared cat!" Tabitha groaned at this. She did have a point... but it wasn't her fault! Every time she duel against someone (Mainly guys) every time she won, they always said 'I can't believe I lost to a girl!' and that just pissed her off completely. "If you keep scaring off the boys, you will never find a boy-friend!" Both of Tabitha's eye twitched at this and she groaned, again. And Marik just looked surprised at this and he continued to watch them. "Must we always talk about this?" Tabitha asked. "Yes! Your sixteen and still single!" Her friend said with a accusing finger at her. "So?" Dasha glared at her. "Don't you want to have the warm and fuzzy feeling when you are with the boy that loves you and you love him back?" She asked with a dreamy look on her face. "No!" Tabitha said with a glare. "I don't need a boy-friend" she said with a huff. "What about that boy, Yugi Mutou? He's cute!" She said with a giggle. Tabitha only blushed a bright red. "Leave Yugi out of this!" She said as she stormed off. "But Tabitha – Wait up!" Dasha yelled out as she ran after her.

'She knows Yugi Mutou...' A smile formed on his lips. 'I could very much use her then.' He thought with evil intention in mind as he walked off and formed his plan.

**End Prologue**

_Next Time: Chapter 1: Meeting Namu_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Yugioh! To pour to own it. **boo hoo**

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson & non Yugioh! Characters © Marik's Girl/Me

Note: Here is the rewritten chapter 1! Enjoy :D

Started: 01/04/2010  
Finished: 01/19/2010

**Chapter One  
**Meeting Namu

Tabitha sighed with relief as she finally lost her best-friend. She was her friend, but some times she really got on her nerves! And why did she have to bring up Yugi like that!! She blushed at the thought. He was just a friend that she had met a year ago, during duelist kingdom. But she knew that there was something different about him though, no one else seemed like they could tell, but Tabitha knew that there was something about that boy. But she could never put her finger on it though. He was a sweet boy, but when you started to talk about duel monsters, he would always brighten up at that. He really loved the game. And the one time that she went up against him, was the first time that she was ever in a draw with someone; and she wanted to get better at the game so she could beat him and just having fun playing the game. If it wasn't for him, she didn't think that she would actually enjoy playing duel monsters. She smiled to herself.

"Hay, girlie" Tabitha blinked and looked over her shoulder. She saw a tall man in a violet cloak, his hood covering his face and the eye of Horus on the hood. She turned around and saw four more men in the same attar. She blinked her blue-green eyes. "Yes--?" He gave her a evil grin and she did not like that at all. "Give us all your rare cards!" She raised her brow at this. Who died and made this guy king? "And if I say no?" She asked. The grin grew wider as he pulled out a knife, the only men doing the same. "Then will have to take it by force!!" He said with a evil laugh. 'Is this guy mad!' she though to herself as she back up a bit. There was no way she could fight them with five of them ganging up on her like that. Then out of know where she felt a tug on her wrist, then she felt herself being dragged away. "Come on, hurry!" He said; a boy. She was speechless, so much that she ran with him. The ran around the corner before the men could see and they ran straight. The boy and Tabitha stopped running when they both thought that they lost the men. The boy let go of her wrist and bent over and placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a worried look on his face. She didn't even know this guy and he looked like he was worried for her. She blushed slightly. Then she remembered her manners; "I --- Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much." She said as she bowed. She then had a chance to get a better look at the boy. He was a tall teenage boy, with bronze tan skin and light blonde hair that went over his tan shoulders, and she slightly wonder if his hair was dyed? She really couldn't tell and his eyes were a very pretty violet color, but even though he was smiling at her, his eyes seemed cold. His outfit was a bit different, then she had seen a boy wear. He was wearing a purple tan top that showed off his stomach, which was slim and she could tell he did have muscles, for he had strong arms. His pants is a pair of sandy colored cargo pants and black shoes on his feet. Around his neck was a golden chocker and his ears had one golden earring attach to each ear. Around his upper arms were golden bands and around his wrist are a pair of golden wrist bands. He was one of those hotties that you hardly see now a days. At least she didn't; and she could not deny that he was not hot! He was smoken'. She blushed at the mere thought. 'Get a grip Tabitha!!' "Are you alright miss?" He asked with concern. He even had manners!! How many guys did she know that she knew had manners! Almost none! Well maybe Yugi or Bakura--- "I'm fine." "You sure? You look a little red." Tabitha just blushed more. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

She shook her head of her thought and looked back up at him. "Do you know who those guys were?" She asked. "Uh... I think they were called --- Rare Hunters, yes I think that's it." He said as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Rare --- Hunters? What in the world are they suppose to be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know to much, I think that they steal rare duel monster cards and then sell them in the black market for really high money." He explained. Tabitha crossed her arms over her chest. "Well thats rude, and to think that they would gang up on a girl like me; I mean five of them. They clearly do not have any honor at all!" She said with a huff. "I agree, by the way miss, my name is Namu. What is yours?" He asked and Tabitha blinked. "Ah sorry, my name is Tabitha; It nice to meet you Namu." She said as she took a hold of his hand and shook it, and it did the same. "It is a pleasure, miss Tabitha."

Tabitha shook her head as she let go of his hand. "Just Tabitha." She smiled at him and he returned it. Then a serious look formed on her face. "You don't think those Rare Hunters will be back, do you?" She asked; he shook his head. "I'm not to sure, I think it would be best if we leave right away." She nodded and turned around and started to walk ahead. Not noticing the dark look in Namu's eyes. 'Go my rare hunters, keep on the watch for little Yugi.' The millennium rod glowing in the back of his hand. "Hay you comin'?" She asked while looking over her shoulder. Namu shoved the Millennium rod in his back pocket, out of eye sight and walked up to her. "Of course." He said as they both walked out of the ally together. "If you don't mind me asking, you don't look like you are from here..." He said as he looked at her. Tabitha smiled. "I'm from the US, I know some people here in Japan." She explained. "Have you heard of Duelist Kingdom?" She asked; He nodded.

"Well I went to that, about six months ago. I met Yugi Mutou there." Namu looked shocked. "THE Yugi Mutou? The King of Games?" He asked. Tabitha nodded her head. "Yeah, the very same one. We've become very good friends. So when I heard about Battle City, I knew that he would be here for sure. I'm just surprised he so into Duel Monsters." "Why do you say that for?" He question as he looked at her. "Well I never really liked playing the game to much, and I always thought people who got into it too much we're idoits. My mom said it would be good for me to do something different so that is why I went in the first place." She looked up at him and smiled her sweet smile. "Then I met Yugi, he was always defending his friends and he just loved the game so much, it was something that gave him joy. I even went up against him in a duel. And do you know what happen?" He shook his head. "We tied, I was shocked and he was shocked and for the first time in a long while I laughed." Namu looked surprised at this, she was tied with the king of games? "I have never lost a battle, ever. But I also heard, neither had he. After that I didn't feel so moody and I did get to know the rest of his group of friends, I really did have a blast."

"I would do anything for them, they brought me back how I use to be. There my dear friends." She smiled at the thought. Without her knowing, Namu's eyes darken. ' Believe me, you will be used.' "You seem really close to them." He said with a small smile. She nodded her head. "Yeah I am." She then turned to him. "So what about you? You don't look like your from here either." She said. "I'm not, I'm from Egypt." He then blinked when she gave him a shock look. "Really!?" He nodded. "That is so cool!! I've always wanted to visit there. Is it nice their? She asked. He thought for a moment, he never really thought about it. When he was a child, he did. Because he was never aloud outside of his underground home that he was trapped in most of his life. And after he his father had died because of the Pharaoh, he really did not care for what was around him. Only revenge. But why would this girl be so interested in it or even want to go there? "It is quite nice." He replied. The only thing coming to his mind at the moment. Tabitha open her mouth to say something, but someone interrupted her.

"Hay girlie, I challenge you to a duel!" Some random guy said as he pointing at her. Tabitha raised her brow, if there was one thing that she hated, it was being interrupted. As a vain popped out, she smirked. "I accept!!"

* * *

**_Else Where_**

A young man of the age of nineteen walked down the streets of Domino City. The people tried not to stare at him, but he was hard not to stare at. He was tall and lean. Wild brown hair and chocolate colored eyes; An American is what he is. His outfit is a white tee shirt, a black jacket over top, black jeans and black tennis shoes. The man as he walked had a good speed, a run walk. He had ditched his so called ' partner ' but he didn't need anyone. He was a loner, he always did his job, his way without some stupid person following him or trying to be his friend. There was just no use for that. Let alone, let a girl be his partner. He didn't need one period! He then stopped and looked at the clear sky and his eyes narrowed. ' It is almost time ' He thought as he walked off.

* * *

_**Mean While....**_

At the same time on the other side of Domino City, was a young women was seventeen. Beautiful short red hair that came above her small shoulders, and crystal blue eyes. Fair skin and a petette slim figure. She is very beautiful. Even with the outfit that she is wearing. A long sleeve white blouse. Gold loop earrings attached to her ears, a gold chocker, a white skirt, the front part came to her mid thigh, while the back came down to her ankles; a very small slit on both sides of her skirt. And on her feet were a pair of what ballet like shoes with white ribbon going around her ankles. And normally she would walk with grace, like a young women would. But not today. Her eyes flared, and she looked really pissed off as she stomped her way down the street; she made a fist as she held it in the air. "I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU MIKE ARC, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" She yelled out, making everyone that was by her jump back and move away from her. She was really going to kill that man when she saw him. He ditched her! Again!! Her eye twitched as she glared at someone making the pour boy and girl run away from her. All in all, she was not very happy at all.

Yes killing him would give her pleasure...

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Yugioh!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Tabitha Anderson & Non-Yugioh! Characters © Marik's Girl/Me**

**Note:** Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I thought that I would rewrite this chapter, plus I brought in a new character.

**Thank to:** xXxArcoRainbowYanagi-SamaxXx, MewPhoenix, The Duelist's Heiress, Lightest'Ink, Rugrat247, Cold-heart-Angel23, xLunaxNightingalexDuskx

_**Chapter 2  
**_The Brother And The Niece

A young boy of five, with onyx eyes and midnight short black hair that was a bit spiky, glanced around. ' I wonder where she could be? ' He thought to himself. A group of girls past by and they just went Ahhh! He so cute and they giggled at the cute boy. Actually he had always had that kind of attention from girls his age, teenagers and young women. He never really understood it though. The only girl he liked to be around the most was his sister and his mother of course. That was one person that he was actually looking for, was his big sister. He hated it when she left to go to Japan before; he missed her very much and didn't want to see her leave again. Next to him was his older cousin. A girl of ten with long straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then they both saw who they were looking for. The little boy frowned as he looked at the tanned Egyptian that was walking next to the person he and his cousin were looking for. ' I wonder who that is... ' The boy thought as he made a sour face. The girl just blinked, it was very odd to see Tabitha with a boy. ' Her boy-friend maybe? ' She question. She shook her head. "Come on Hiro, let's surprise Tabitha" She said with a whisper, the boy nodded and they ran ahead.

:::::

Tabitha blinked and then narrowed her eyes as she stopped walking. She had beaten that guy earlier with ease, and not that long after, she felt that something was amis. But she did not know what it was, and that same feeling was getting stronger. But she could feel that it was no danger... but it was like someone was watching her or something... "Are you alright, Tabitha?" Asked Namu as he looked at her; she had stopped for some unknown reason. But before she could answer, there was a WAM! Namu stared dumbfounded at what was in front of him, his mouth slightly open and a sweat drop on the side of his face. ' What the Hell? ' Tabitha fell face flat on the ground, a vain popped out on the side of her head, while she mumbled something under her breath. She tried to get up but felt two pair of arms hug her from the back. "TABITHA!" Giggled the two as they hugged her. The two kids jumped off of Tabitha and she slowly sat up on the ground and looked at the two; her eye twitched. She knew those two, she knew them quite well. The girl was Abbie Dale her some what sweet niece; The girl was ten years old with long straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, light skin and a pretty face. Her outfit is a pink long sleeve shirt with a red heart on it with small white wings; her white skirt came to mid thigh and has ruffles at the end. A pair of thigh high socks and pink strap on shoes.

The five year old boy that stood next to her was Tabitha's little brother Hiro Anderson. His hair is short but a bit spiky at the ends, the color of it is a midnight black color, his eyes are a onyx colored and they were innocent looking and a cheerful smile on his lips. His skin is light, which is lighter her own. His outfit is a white long sleeve shirt and blue cargo pants and blue and white tennis shoes. This is her adorable kid brother. But as she stood up, she glared at the two as she put her hands on her hips. "What in the world are you two doing here in Japan!" Tabitha said with a glare. They were silent as they both bowed there heads. "You have five seconds to tell me what in the world you're doing here!" Hiro's eyes watered as he rushed over to her and hugged her, her eyes widen. "I didn't want you to leave without me again!" he wailed. Tabitha blinked and then sighed. She took Hiro's arms off of her and she knelled down and wiped his tears from his face. "Now, calm down Hiro. I wasn't going to be long. Where is mom?" She asked softly. The boy sniffed. Namu stared in shock, she seemed to handle the crying boy so well. "She back in America..." He said softly as he looked up at his big sister. Tabitha's jaw dropped. She then slowly looked at Abbie who was trying to get away. "Abi-ga-le!" Abbie froze in her spot. The little girl sweated as she slowly looked at her cousin. "Ye-yes?" She asked. "And may I ask, where is your mother?" She asked in a scary voice.

"With daddy in this city..." She said as sweat went down her face. Tabitha smacked her own forehead as she groaned. When she got a hold of that women, she was going to have a long talk! ' Somebody just kill me! ' she thought with a deep sigh. She then went into her pocket and pulled at a cell phone out and flipped it open and dialed and then put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Dasha It's Tabitha."

"_Hay girl, what's up?"_ said the cheerful voice on the other line.

"I have a bit of a problem."

"_What happen"_ Dasha asked with concern in her voice.

"Well how should I put this..." Tabitha paused for a moment. "Abbie and Hiro are here-"

"_Wow! How did that happen?"_

"That is what I would like to know." She said with a sigh. "I need you to watch them for awhile, can you do that?" She asked.

"_Sure can girlie! Besides your little brother is so cute!" _She squealed in a girl manner. And Tabitha thought that she had a grin on her face.

"Thank you I'll see you in a bit. Bye"

"Bye!" Tabitha closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket. She then turn to her brother and niece. "I'm taking the both of you to Dasha." Tabitha said in a stern voice. Abbie's eyes widen. "But-" she began but Tabitha interrupted her. "No buts Abbie, I need the both of you to be save." Her niece nodded her head. "Okay." She said softly. Tabitha knelled down in front of her little brother and saw him begin to tear up again. "Do I have too?" he asked. She wiped his tears from his eyes. "Yes Hiro, I know you and Abbie don't want too - but it would make me feel better that the both of you are some where save." Tabitha said. Hirro watched as his sister stood back up and looked over at the bronze skin boy. "You wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hiro grabbed his sisters had and narrowed his eyes at the boy. He didn't like this boy... actually he didn't like any boy that was near his big sister, the only one allowed was his father and grandpa! No _one else_. Tabitha blinked and looked down at her brother. "What's wrong?" she asked, he just looked away from her. "Nothing." was his reply - she sighed. "Well come on, lets get going." with that everyone walked towards the INN where Tabitha and Dasha are staying at...

:::::

**Somewhere else in Domino City...**

Yami Bakura, the spirit of the millennium ring narrowed his brown eyes. Something was up, he could sense it. Like someone was coming... he looked up at the sky. After a moment he pulled out a necklace out of his pocket; It was a locket make out of gold. It was a heart locket. It was given to him or rather it was given to his host Ryou Bakura by that girl name Tabitha Anderson - a girl that he had met when he was at duelist kingdom. She is a strong duelist, one that could rival the King of Games. After all she had never lost in any kind of games. In America she was known as the Queen of Games. When he had first saw her she was dressed as a boy and did not care how she looked at the time... it was like something had happen to her that she did not want other to know. Not that he cared, but she seemed to change over time as she spent time with little Yugi and his gang. She even went up against the Pharaoh in a duel and came in second place... but it was not because the Pharaoh beat her. No, far from it - she had resigned. But why did she do such a thing? He also remembered after the last duel before they all left to go home, she came up to him.

"_**This is for you." said Tabitha as she had Ryou a golden heart locket, Ryou only blinked and then he looked up at her. "What is this for?" he asked as he stared at the heart locket. "A thank you gift." He blinked again at her words. "For saving me, Ryou. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be in big trouble. Thank you." She said with a bright smile, a true smile. A slight blush could be seen on his cheeks and she grinned. "Its also something I want to give to a friend, and I hope you'll be my find Ryou!"**_

Bakura remembered what happen that day; She had a run in with some guys that were giving her some trouble. She may have been good at playing duel monsters, but she didn't know how to protect herself in a fight. He didn't know the reason why they were after her and neither did she, but he put a stop to it and made those men go lifeless; she already was knocked out on the ground, so she didn't she was Bakura really did. She had woken up in his arms, she had been unconscious for awhile and so she didn't see the lifeless bodies of those boys. She had thanked him and then later on gave him the locket after the duelist kingdom was over with.

But their was something odd about that girl... something amiss, he could sense that her aura was different then others but it was hard to tell and their was just something not _normal_ about her. It had been about a couple of months since he had seen her last and just a few day ago he felt that he sense her aura again... was she here again? That is what he is going to find out, and if she was... is she here to compete in Battle City? One way or another he was going to find out. He put the locket back into his jean pocket and walked on his way.

:::::

Tabitha lend up against the wall of the room in the INN along with her brother Hiro was holding onto her pants leg. She rubbed her temples as she sighed. Her friend Dasha was going ga ga over her _new guy friend_. This was something that was not new, because Dasha like to stare at the hotties. Tabitha sometimes wondered if that was that was the only thing going though that girl's head; Dasha was a year older then she was and Tabitha never thought about guys all the time! Like come on! Their was more to life then just boys. Dasha on the other hand was quite shocked that Tabitha was walking around with such a hot guy and acting like it was nothing! He must of come from Egypt or something like that! She loved the fact that he had bronze and that beautiful light blonde hair and those violet eyes... in a word... he was damn _sexy_.

' Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Namu with me ' Tabitha thought as she sweat dropped. Tabitha then gave a surprise gasp when Dasha rushed over to her and grab her arm. "Where did ya find him!" she asked; Marik raised a eyebrow as Tabitha eye twitched. "I didn't find him... he saved me when I was in trouble-" Tabitha tried to finish but her dear _best-friend_ interrupted her. "Your so lucky." she said with a giggle. Tabitha only groaned and Marik smirked. He then blinked when he felt a light tug on his light tan cargo pants. He looked down and saw Abbie tugging at his pants lightly to get his attention. He then blinked at the girl question.

"Are you my aunt's boy-friend?" she asked. Marik raised an eyebrow. "WHA!" Marik then looked up when heard Tabitha's outburst; she was turning seven shade of red. Her little brother on the other hand looked all white with a unbelievable shock look on his face. Dasha only giggled and Marik smirked at how embarrassed Tabitha was. She glared daggers at him. What! Does he think it was funny or something? Marik then turned back to the little girl and answered her question. "No, I am not." Abbie then let go of him and went of to her aunt and looked up at her and saw her deep red face. "Aunt Tabitha, why are you so red?" she asked innocently. "Its nothing! We gotta go!" Tabitha then turn to Dasha as she took Dasha hand off her arm. "Make sure these too don't get into any trouble." Dasha gave a nod. Tabitha then kissed her brothers forehead. "I'll be back soon Hiro." He gave a nod as let go of her. She then kissed Abbie's forehead as well. "Be good and watch over Hiro." "I will!" Tabitha then turn to Marik. "Come on lets go." He nodded and they walked out of the room.

:::::

Tabitha let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how she had a straight face while she was blushing a deep red, but thank goodness she was able to get her blush under control. She grumbled slightly as she turned to Marik. "I'm really sorry about that, my family and best-friend always tend to get weird when I'm around boys." As she let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples clearly annoyed. Why did this kind of stuff always happen to her? "Its alright. But I must ask, why do they get weird?" he asked as he looked at her. She looked away from him. "I don't have a boy-friend, most girls my age do, but I don't see myself getting one anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?" he asked as he stared at her. "Well to be truthful" she began as she looked at him. "I really don't see myself getting one, I mean its just I'm still young and I have a life ahead of me, y'know." she said softly. He only nodded. He then saw a look of sadness go across her face and he wondered what was going through her mind, but as fast as it appeared on her face it was gone; she then smiled at him. She then looked at her watch - it read four pm. "Well we better get going-" her blue-green eyes rolled back in her head as she fell backwards, Marik caught her with one arm while in his other hand he held the millennium rod which was glowing softly. He smirked at the now unconscious girl who now had her eyes closed, he placed the millennium item in his back pocket and then he put his hand underneath her legs and placed his other hand on her back and lifted her up into his arms and then he walked down the street...

:::::

Bakura stopped what he was doing when he felt a strong aura. He narrowed his eyes, their was two... one that he not familiar with and the other... was it Tabitha? He ran towards where he felt the two auras, he ran into a ally way where he found a Egyptian boy with light blonde hair. He then saw a unconscious girl in his arms - Brown hair with blonde high-lights, lights skin... it was Tabitha!

Marik stopped what he was doing, someone was behind him, he could feel it. He turned around with Tabitha in his arms. There not to far from him was a boy with spiky long silver-white hair and narrow brown eyes. His shirt was light blue and white strips, a blue jacket and blue jeans, along with gray and blue tennis shoes. "You must be Marik, the one that want the Pharaoh's puzzle?" said the boy as he stare at Marik. Marik narrowed his violet eyes. "And you are?" he asked as he stared at the boy, their was something odd about him. The silver-white haired boy just grinned. "I am known as Bakura, let just say I want to make a deal." he said with a smirk on his lips.

"A deal?"

**End Chapter 2**


End file.
